youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Answered questions from season one
This is a list of answers to questions derived from the first season's story arc. These questions are taken directly from the episode guides. Independence Day * Was the "Ice Villains" attack coincidental or orchestrated? * Why did Wotan want to blot out the sun? , which Dubbilex had set on fire.}} Fireworks * Who are the members of the Light? * Where did the Justice League take Blockbuster? * Why doesn't Superboy have all of Superman's powers? * What is "The Light" and what is their agenda? * What are the "other subtler means of control" that L-3 refers to? * How can the Light turn the loss of Superboy into an advantage? * Is Blockbuster's mutation irreversible? }} Welcome to Happy Harbor * How and when was the location of the Cave compromised? }} * Was T.O. Morrow working alone or was he in cahoots with someone else? * Why did T.O. Morrow want to reprogram Red Tornado? Drop-Zone * Why is the Light (via Sportsmaster) procuring means to go "mano-a-mano" with the Justice League? * What happened to Mammoth and Shimmer? Schooled * Why was Professor Ivo thought to be dead? }} * Why does Superboy hate monkeys? * Who shot the arrow that saved the Team? * Why did Professor Ivo create Amazo? ** Was Professor Ivo working alone or was he in cahoots with someone else? Infiltrator * What is Artemis's story? * Why are Batman and Green Arrow apparently lying about Artemis's kinship to Green Arrow? * How do Artemis and Cheshire know each other? * How does Artemis seem to know so much about the League of Shadows? * What does Cheshire know that could jeopardize Artemis's position in the Team? * Why does the Light want to steal Intel form STAR Labs and Wayne Tech? * Who is the operative L-2 claims to have infiltrated in the Team? Denial * How does Red Tornado know Kent Nelson? * What was Robin doing with Batman? * Why does Klarion want the Helmet of Fate? }} * Why did Klarion recruit Abra Kadabra (a fake magician) to kidnap Kent Nelson? }} Downtime * Why was the Team fighting Clayface? * Where was Artemis during the fight? * Why is Aqualad the only practitioner of Atlantean sorcery with visible tattoos? }} * What did L-5 mean when he said "everything falls into place" if Black Manta didn't procure the echinoderm? * Why did the Light want to acquire it? Bereft * Where did the Sphere come from? ** Is it good or evil? * When Miss Martian restored Superboy's memories, there was a glimpse of a white creature never before seen. What was it? * Likewise, there was also a glimpse of a cheerleader who looked like Megan. Who was she? * Who is Artemis's father? * Who is the Light's "new partner"? Targets * Why didn't Superboy recognize Lucas Carr from the events of issue #1 and #2? }} * If Miss Martian is a Green Martian, why does she seem so upset about the way the White minority is treated? * Why is "Conner" Megan's favorite name? * Why do Cheshire and Sportsmaster seem to dislike each other? }} Terrors * How was Professor Ivo apprehended since "Schooled"? }} * Is the Riddler as inept as regarded? * Where were Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis during Superboy and Miss Martian's mission? .}} * If only one convict escaped, then how were "the main objectives all reached"? What were the main objectives of the break out? }} Homefront * Who created Red Torpedo and Red Inferno? * Why didn't Jade want to live with her father? }} * How did Red Torpedo and Red Inferno bypass the Cave's security system? }} * What happened to Red Tornado when he touched Red Inferno? , presumably from the reactivated Reds.}} * Is Red Tornado the mole? to attack them and defect as the Team may not survive a battle with the rebooted androids.}} * Why was Paula Crock in prison? Alpha Male * If the Brain was using Kobra-Venom and the inhibitor collars from Belle Reve Penitentiary, is he working for the Light? ** Are the Brain and L-6, the French speaking member of the Light, the same individual? * Why is Artemis so vehement that Aqualad cannot trust Sportsmaster? Revelation * Are Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Plastic Man, Rocket and Icon affiliated with the Justice League? Humanity * Professor Ivo contacted T.O. Morrow to warn him about the Team with Hugo Strange standing next to him. Is Ivo also affiliated with the Light? * Who is the real mole? Disordered * Why did Miss Martian freak out when Black Canary said she turned white? * What secrets was Artemis referring to when she was talking to Black Canary? * Who is Desaad's master? Secrets * What do the claw marks on Harm's face mean? }} * If Miss Martian really came to Earth stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship, then why did she tell a different story in ''Young Justice'' #6? * Is there really a mole, and if so who is it? Coldhearted * Were the ice-villains really behind the snow storm? }} * What is the Light's stake in Count Vertigo's coup d'état? Weisman, Greg (2012-05-04). The Light. Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2012-08-12.}} Image * Why did Garfield's eyes turn green after Miss Martian's blood transfusion? * What does Queen Bee want Miss Martian to do? * What happened to Psimon? Agendas * What additional code words have been implanted in Superboy? * What is the result of the Justice League's membership vote? * Why were Hal Jordan and John Stewart so adamant to cut short any discussion on Guy Gardner's induction into the Justice League? }} Insecurity * What did Klarion, Professor Ivo and the Brain do to the piece of the echinoderm? * Does Artemis accept her father's proposition? Performance * Why did Haly lie to Faraday regarding his troupe's whereabouts? }} * Why did Intergang want to create a black hole in Geneva? Usual Suspects * Why was Red Arrow shocked at finding out he was the mole? * How long has Red Arrow been under the influence of the Light? Auld Acquaintance * What is "phase two" of the Light's plan and why do they need the Justice League alive? * What did the six Leaguers do and where did they go during the missing 16 hours? * Where does Red Arrow stand in the League as of now? * What will the Light do with Match and Speedy? * What happened to the real Speedy's right arm? See also * Answered questions from season two * Answered questions from season three * Answered questions from the comics References Category:A to Z *